


graduation

by clubfluenza



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Other, Really fluffy, as u can see all of my previous works are based on angst and death, i m not familiar with writing fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubfluenza/pseuds/clubfluenza
Summary: "graduation is just the start" - changbin 2k18





	graduation

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i'm back with a short flufF thing i guess i made some references to the vid they released after they surprised Bin at his graduation

Changbin was disappointed. Really disappointed. His crew, whom he was most looking forward to seeing at his high school graduation just bailed on him for another schedule the night before. Damn that Jeongin was even cruel enough to not lend him shoes for this event when he wasn't even going to be there.

He was sulky, yes, from the previous night all the way to school. But upon seeing the bright lights and the hall in which he spent his teenage years in, Changbin unconsciously looked through his memories, from when he stepped in as a timid boy with no one to lean on, to the most popular kid from his grade after his lit rap which garnered him endless fans after that one school festival. Sure, he was THE Spearb, but he was definitely a softie for sentimental moments as well. The only thing he ever wanted was to share this joyful moment with his other family, the kids. 

Some screaming broke him out of his trance. Sure, the hall was noisy with the performances, but he didn't remember people being so passionate about drums in his school. Turning around to find the source, he spotted a group of boys, with a certain kangaroo leading them.

Unknowingly, he started to tear, after getting over the initial shock that they were actually here. He was so, so sad that they couldn't make it because of some "recording", and he suddenly felt stupid for not realizing because how could they have recorded without him? 

 

"Hyung-nim! Thank you so much! Really...." 

 

Once the cameras were off, Changbin hugged each and every one of his members tightly, cherishing the moment.

 

 

"Like how graduation is the start for me, let's show everyone that it's the start of Stray Kids now!"

**Author's Note:**

> hey thanks for reading this leave some comments down below :-)


End file.
